


Let her go

by therealslytherinheiress



Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Day Original Story Development Challenge, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Heartache, Heartbreak, Original Character(s), Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 12:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealslytherinheiress/pseuds/therealslytherinheiress
Summary: This is only a 2 chapter book if you wanna call it like? anyway if you want me to continue this just let me know don't worry the chapters are fairly longnow on to the summary or description:A best friend who fell in love with his bestfriend a few months after they became friends again or reconciled but he found out that she is already planning a wedding. is it too late? too late to  say that he is in love with her?This is my own story but if some characters are already mentioned in a different story then I will credit you for it just please feel free to message me





	Let her go

Let you go

𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰

The bombing have caused many casualties, not only in the school itself, but also in the victims of the it. There are many deaths and losses. People lost their loved ones and their friends.

Two weeks after the bombing, the new headmistress, Minerva Smith, asked the older students to come back and help clean up and fix the School. James was glad that he could come and help them, as a sign that he was really planning to change and also to stop rumors of him wanting to get revenge. It was just that, a rumor. Like all his classmates and a handful members of the staff, James Michaels went back to the school to help fix and clean the school that his father ruined.

James wore his usual black turtleneck sweater and a black suit jacket, and black slacks. He brushed his dark brown hair in one side, making him look professional.

It was a heartbreaking sight, seeing the school all torn down and broken. James wanted to curl up and cry, but he didn’t do that. He was determined to fix what his father broke and to mend everything. He march up to the Main Hall. There were already students who were there, but he can’t see anyone in his year.

“Mr. Michaels!” Someone said from behind him. James turned to see the headmistress, approaching him.

“Professor .” James said, greeting his old teacher.

“I’m glad you came to help.” She said. “How are you? How’s your family?”

“I’m doing alright, Professor. My father is currently in prison to pay for his mistakes My mother is trying to help those families who was affected by the bombing, her own way of apologizing.” James said. Minerva Smith smiled.

“I’m glad that your family are trying to change for the better.”

James only smiled as a response

How can I help you, Professor?”

“Well, Ms. Jackson is currently over there, trying to fix the broken portraits. You don’t mind giving her a hand, right?”

James swallowed. He and Sydney had never talked after the bombing he assuned that she does not want to have anything to do with him but he had this little secret, that he liked Sydney Jackson. Nobody knows, not even his friends.

“No, Professor. I don’t mind at all.” He said, a small grin appeared in his face. He took a deep breath and let his feet drag himself to his former bestfriend Sydney Jacksom.

“Hey.” James greeted. Sydney turned to look at him. She had this weird expression painted on her face, as if she was confused, but she smiled nonetheless.

“Hello, Michaels. What brings you here?”

“I decided to help rebuild the school, and Professor assigned me to help you.” He said.

James caught a glimpse of the scar Sydney gained during the bombing. He winced and tried to control the tears that were threatening to come down his eyes,

“Does it still hurt?” Jamed asked Sydney.

“Huh?”

“The scar. Does it still hurt?”

Sydney paused, then looked at him in disbelief. He cares? she thought. She looked at her arm and caught a glimpse of the scar “Yes, Michaels. It still hurts.”

I shoukd have been there to protect you I should have prevent my dad from hurting you and my second family also this school. But I was a coward. And I was scared. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay, James. I forgive you. I believe that you’re a good person deep down. I believe that you just didn’t have a choice, so you did the things you did. I understand how afraid you were, and I wish I didn’t hate you because I could’ve saved you.”

“Is it okay if we became friends again? Is it too late?”

“No, its not.” She said. She dropped the broken painting she was holding, before saying, “Let’s start all over again. Hi, I’m Sydney Jackson, and you are?” She extended her hands, waiting for James to shake it.

James smiled. It was the first time after the bombing, that he smiled genuinely. “I’m Michaels. James Michaels” He shook Sydney’s hand. It was soft and comfortable, and he didn’t want to let go.

“C’mon. Let’s finish the task at hand.”

Their friendship grew again after that little meeting. Both of them would meet up in places to talk and to get to know each other. James would be invited to Sydney’s home just like before and he grew closer to her parents.

James fell in love with her during the span of months. He found a new part of her that made him love her, more than he thought he would. He wanted to tell her, but he was too scared that their friendship would go down to waste. Who would love somebody like him? Like James Michaels? A broken doll, a traitor. Nobody would love him. Not even Her.

One Saturday, as he help his mother clean the house, he recieved a message. Draco practically ran towards the phone, gently grab the phone. He sat on the couch to read the message

James,

𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘚𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘥𝘢𝘺, 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. Reply 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦.

James smiled. And he replied to her immediatly.

James decided to tell Her what he feels towards her. She might’ve felt the same way, and he was ready to be rejected or to be loved. He’ll take a risk for Sydney Jackson

Fast forward. It was Saturday, and James was excited to see his friend and the one he loves. He wore his usual outfit, a black turtleneck and a black suit jacket and black slacks. He didn’t brush his hair that day, he left it messy. Sydney told him that she loves it that way.

He drove and entered the shop. The same old scent of the coffee filled his nostrils. He saw Her and he smiled to himself, nervously approached her. It’s now or never, James. It’s now or never.

“Hey, How are you?” He said. He noticed an envelope in front of her.

“Hi. Sit down. I already ordered something for us.”

James smiled and obeyed her. “So, what’s so important that you have to tell me in person and not in the message?”

“James, Theo asked me to marry him.”

“Oh.”

James felt his heart sink. She’s marrying Theodore? This is a nightmare, right?

“Here’s your invitation. I expect to see you there?”

“Yeah, I’m so happy for you, Syd.”

“You don’t sound like you are happy. Is something bothering you?”

“No, just a little tired and all. I’ve been helping my mom clean our house.” He lied. He couldn’t possibly tell her what he feels. If she finds out she’ll only be confused and it will totally upset her. James didn’t want that. James gently grab the invitation and placed it in his pockets.

“I’ll send you your Tux, if we have one. I was planning that everyone would have a similar tuxedo.”

“I’ll help financially, if that’s okay with you.”

“You will?”

“Its the least that I can do.” 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦.

“Thank you!”

James smiled sadly. He knows what he needs to do. It was against his will and it will surely break his heart. But what else would he do if he keeps holding on? She loves someone else and she agreed to marry that someone that she loves. For his sake and for the sake of his already broken heart. He has to let her go.

Word Count: 1303

Please let me know of what you think and please comment if you want me to post the last chapter  
You can also leave a kudos if you like it, it will mean a lot to me💕


End file.
